The IncrEDible Hulk
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: Twelve years after the accident... a man is trying to keep the greatest power on earth from getting into the hands... of the greatest evil ever known... What will happen when he comes back to his old home town? How much has changed? RnR
1. Chapter 1

(Partly based on the movie, I do now own any of this)

Chapter 1: Past and Present

Hello. Under the current circumstances, you will have to call me Mr. Green. If you think that being a super hero is all fun and games, then do not read my story. Within all humans is anger. But I can not release my anger, for if you got me angry, you would die… My story begins with when I was a Jr. Scientist at the Institute for Advancement in gamma Science. I was very talented in the fields of science, but my two friends Ed and Eddy were not very gifted in any field of school work at all. One day, a man came to the Institute, and man call General Bartonschmeer. Nazz's father.

He told my father, the head scientist, that he could help him with his studies, with endless government resources, if my father helped him. I and my father worked tirelessly on the Hulk Project, as the General called it. We finally created the early stage of the program, but it was untested. During the night, while my father was asleep, I… I tested the program on myself. I had a strong immune system, so I thought I could survive.

But on that day… the caring, sweet boy that was… became… the monster… within…

Days without incidents: 174

Location: Brazil

A man woke from his bed; he got up, brushed his teeth, and took a shower, then put on his clothes. He lived in an apartment, in the middle of Rocinha Favela, a part of Brazil. He sat down at his desk and wrote his thoughts and went to the post office. He got a package. Then turned on his laptop. He went into a privet chat room with his screen name: Mr. Green.

Mr. Green: Hello! Are you there?

Mr. Blue: Mr. Green! You got my package?

Mr. Green: Yes.

Mr. Blue: It's a beautiful flower, isn't it?

The man opened the package, and it was a blue and yellow flower.

Mr. Green: I will begin testing now.

The man crushed the flower peddles and put them into a liquid. Then stirred it, till it became a blue liquid. Then put it into a machine; it became a yellow liquid. Then took his blood sample and put it onto a small glass plate; then put it under a microscope. He saw his blood cells, with green goop covering part of it. He put the yellow liquid in the blood cells, and then the goop dissolved. But then, the blood turned green, and grew! It broke the lens of the microscope.

The man seemed very disappointed. Then went back to his computer.

Mr. Green: Another failed…

Mr. Blue: Stop chasing flowers. Send me a blood sample.

The man sighed, and then used a needle to take the blood. He packaged it and sent it to the post office. He signed it but cut his finger. After he left, a dog came in.

Two days later, a letter came to the Building of National Safety in Lemon Brook Tennessee. "Sir." A woman came to the office, of General Bartonschmeer "You better take a look at this. Two days ago a dog came down with a case of Gamma Poisoning in Brazil." The general took a look. "Get every specialist on fugitives you can! We got him now, and we're not gonna lose him again!"

In Brazil, the man sat at his desk, typing in his chat room.

Mr. Blue: Good news! Testing shows gamma reduction.

Mr. Green: …will it cure me?

Mr. Blue: …yes! But I need more data.

The man rubbed his forehead.

Mr. Green: Impossible. Data is not here.

Mr. Blue: Where is it?

The man looked at a photo on the desk. It had a medium sized teen, a tall teen wearing a jacket, and a small teen with three hairs. Then typed…

Mr. Green: Home.

He turned off is laptop, and then went to bed.

Later that night, a black van pulled up to a building, 4 blocks from the man. A group of men in black (no connection to MIB) with tranquilizer guns, walked to the building. They walked into the building… but he wasn't there… a man with a black baseball cape cursed "Target is on the move." The general in the black van cursed "Get him!! Don't let him get away!!" the men moved down the building and went to the streets. But the man was in a bathroom, a few feet away. They went away, and then the man ran through the streets.

He ran past street after street, until he was stopped by a man with a gun "Give me your money!" the man swallowed

Heart Rate: 192

"I said, give your money!!" two men grabbed the man from behind "No! Me angry! Very bad!"

Heart Rate: 197

"Yeah! Something bad is gonna happen if you don't give me your money!!"

Heat rate: 199

The two men threw the man into the garbage.

Heart Rate: 200

The mans eyes turned green. His muscles grew "Give me your money!!" the gunman kick the man, but he was dragged into the garbage. He was thrown across the street; the other two looked at the man… but ran at the site. On the next street over the men in black heard a loud low pitched roar "What the hell…?" the black caped man asked himself. The men ran to the street… but what they saw… was like staring into the face… of the devil… the creature ran at the man "That's the target!!! Use every damb tranq you've got!!!!!" the general yelled into the mike.

They all fired at the creature… but they just bounced off him… like foam darts. The creature looked at the black caped man… and its eyes filled with rage "KEVIN!!!!!!!" it roared, then lifted a car and threw it at the other end of the street. It jumped onto the top of a building, and took off… but it roared into the sky… with pure fury "KEVIN!!!!!!!!!"

In the van, the general punched the wall "Come back Kevin… come back team…"

"Sir! That thing knew my name! How could it?" the general sighed.

"Back then… you called him… double dork…" Kevin dropped his gun "Holy mother of god…" was all he could get out of his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old Friends

Days Without Incidents: 1

Location: Tennessee

The man woke in a junk yard; his pants were ripped and torn, and he had no shirt. 'Is this…?' he thought to himself; he got up and walked into a cul-de-sac. He walked up to the door, hoping he would find what he was looking for… and knocked. A man opened the door; he wore a blue tuxedo, and had an afro "look, the homeless shelter is down the street." He said to the man "So you aren't going to help an old friend, Jimmy?" the mans eyes widened "Double-D?" he asked in a shocked tone.

Jimmy sat Double-D down on a couch "Look. You have to know, that those stories the general told you…" he didn't get to finish "I know. But… do you… really… hurt her…?" Double-D lowered his head "There are aspects of my personality that I can't control…" Jimmy looked at Double-D "Jimmy! We need to go!" a woman came into the room. She had long orange hair, a blue and pink dress, and blue lipstick "Jimmy? Did you bring in another stranger?" she looked at him "I can assure you that I'm no stranger, Sarah."

She looked at him "Double-D…?" Sarah was happy, confused, and angry all in one… she chose anger. She slapped him on the face "You monster!! You could have killed Nazz!!!" Jimmy looked at Double-D. "You have aspects of your personality that you can't control… how so?" Double-D looked up "First I need to see Eddy and Ed…" Sarah and Jimmy looked at each other "Double-D…" Jimmy told his old friend "Ed and Eddy don't live here anymore…" Double-D sighed "Then where is Nazz?" Sarah sighed "She's the head scientist at the Gamma Institute in California." They gave Double-D some clothes, drove him to the train station, and gave him $196 "We can get you to California, but after that, you're on your own." Sarah told her friend "Ok… just… Don't think badly of me." Jimmy and Sarah gave him a hug. Then he got on the train.

After about three hours, Double-D signed into his chat room.

Mr. Green: I'll get the data soon. Where are you?

Mr. Blue: New York.

Mr. Green: I will meet you soon.

After a day or two, Double-D made it to California. He got off and looked around; he saw building after building and… a used car shop? "Perfect model! Only 10 miles on it!" said a car salesman to a woman. The man has a yellow suit on, and thick black hair; Double-D walked up and smiled "Even today, you're still scamming people, Eddy." He told the man "Do I know you?" "You didn't tell anyone of my secret, so I'm speaking to you!" the mans eyes grew "Double-D?" he asked in disbelief.

They went inside "I can not believe that I'm seeing you here! I thought the government took you away!!" Double-D smiled "You would think… Ed lives around here, right?"

Eddy sighed "Nope! Hollywood! He's some big b-monster movie maker!" Double-D laughed "Somehow, I knew that would happen." Eddy frowned "I know why you're here." He went to a desk and opened a little door in the desk. It held a small chip; he walked over to Double-D "I kept it for ya." Double-D smiled. "You have no idea how important this is." He took it.

Later on, Double-D and Eddy walked along a sidewalk "This has been a great day!" Eddy told his old friend. But, Double-D looked to the right and saw a quick shadow "Eddy?" he looked at Double-D "Yeah?" "I need you to run." "What? This is a new suit!" "RUN!!"

Double-D ran; he ran past a house and went behind it. The men in black came out and chased him. Double-D jumped over the fences and ran through the grass, the men did the same. Double-D went into a dead end… but the only one that found him… was… a man with a black baseball cap. "End of the line, dork." Double-D looked at him "Kevin… please… if they get it, we're all doomed." Kevin looked at him "I know…" he put down his gun. "Just go." Double-D went past him, but Kevin stopped him "But next time… you aren't going to get away…" Kevin smiled, and so did Double-D "We'll see what my friend has to say about that." Double-D ran… and Kevin picked up his gun "And so, the chase begins."


End file.
